


Princess of Orkney

by RobberBaroness



Series: Into the Esther-Verse [2]
Category: Megillat Ester | Book of Esther, Once and Future King Series - T. H. White
Genre: Alternate Universe - Megillat Ester Fusion, Antisemitism, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen, Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Ragnell has a little chat with Mordred about those speeches he's been given.
Series: Into the Esther-Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109912
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Princess of Orkney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonphaedrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/gifts).



> This is the version of Arthuriana where Mordred is canonically an antisemitic rabble-rouser, so I'm not just Godwin-ing a random bad guy! Plus, we don't meet Gawain's wife in TOaFK, so I can write Ragnell however I like...

Ragnell poured out two glasses of wine for herself and her brother in law- red wine from France, perhaps the finest bottle she owned. There was no need to treat Mordred with anything less than the utmost courtesy and hospitality. Anything worse would be unworthy of her position as Princess of Orkney.

“You have been making quite an impression in Camelot,” she told him in an even voice. “What are your followers called- Thrashers? One sees them everywhere nowadays. You must be very proud.”

  
“I am glad to see my ideas propagating,” Mordred responded. “Surely any man must be happy when others come to share his views.”

“And indeed, what views they are!” She offered Mordred his glass of wine with a smile. “I heard reports of that speech you gave. Those were some strong words you spoke against Jews and Moors. You must have given it a great deal of thought.”

“I give everything I do a great deal of thought.” Mordred’s smile was as sharp as a shard of glass. “Which is why I wonder why you wished to speak to me here? I had not thought that I had yet won over my eldest brother, let alone his lovely wife.”

Ragnell could not quite match the coldness of Mordred’s expression, but she hid her nerves well nonetheless. If she was not a woman of ice, then she was one of marble, prepared to stay standing long after Mordred had fallen.

“It is true,” she said, “dear Gawain has little interest in politics that do not concern the Orkney Isles. Which is why, I suppose, he was so gentle and unconcerned the other night when I told him the name I have been born with. Ragnell is a clumsy English version of how my name should be pronounced.  _ Rachel _ .” She pronounced the middle consonant of her name is a way few English-speakers could. “Have you never wondered why a witch cursed me to be a horned, hook-nosed crone until Gawain broke the spell? She thought it was quite a funny jest.”

Mordred’s face barely changed, but there was an almost imperceptible twitch at the corner of his eye.

“Are you suggesting, my dear lady, that you would seek to turn Gawain against me?”

“I see no need for it. You yourself are the one who could cease to speak so cruelly about my people and those of Palomides. You are the one who could fix the problems you have caused without my fermenting dissent in the house of Orkney. I wish no civil war. But if you are prepared to wager that Gawain will choose you over me…” Ragnell shrugged. “Well, I would make my own wager on that matter.”

When Mordred turned and stalked from the room, he didn’t bother to step aside from another sister in law, Lynette. She glared at him, then waited until he was out of sight before she approached Ragnell.

“How did he take your threat?”

“As well as can be expected.”

Lynette helped herself to an unused glass of wine.

“He is a sneaky little creature,” she said. “If I were you, I would fear he might spread lies about me. Infidelity, treason, anything he believed would turn your husband against you, perhaps even have you burned.”

“He might. It is lucky you were there, waiting to be a witness. If trouble starts, what shall you tell Gawain you saw?”

Lynette pretended to consider her answer.

“I shall say that I saw Mordred threaten to ruin you when you refused his advances.”

Ragnell took up her wine. Nothing more needed to be said. She truly did love her husband, and it was almost a shame to be able to turn his furious temper to her advantage. Almost.

> 


End file.
